A Black Wedding
by Kirjavi
Summary: How I think Bade will finally hook up. Has some swears and lots and lots of fluff. My first Bade story. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been floating around in my head for, well, quite a while, actually. Yes, it's clichéd, yes, it's been done, and yes, it's fluffy. Just thought I'd give you a little warning. Bade.**

**A Black Wedding**

It was a dark and, well, not stormy, but breezy night. Her favorite kind of night. Jade sat in Beck's RV, watching _The Scissoring_ for what must've been the hundredth time and laughing uproariously whenever the scissors claimed a new victim. Beck sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, playing with her hair. He paused for a moment. "You realized this wasn't exactly meant to be a comedy?" She stopped laughing for a second, thought, and snapped, "Screw them, I'm laughing," which made _him_ laugh.

Suddenly, he got up. "Come on, I want to show you something." She pouted, giving him the big blue eyes. "_Noo_, Valaria's just about to be hacked to pieces by Tawny!" He just looked at her, letting her know that he had seen that card played before. She sighed dramatically and got up, switching off the TV. "Fine. Let's go."

They drove down one of the winding, shady streets off of the main road. Jade sat in the front seat, looking completely at ease with the dark, windy scenery. Finally, they pulled up at an old, broken down cemetery, exactly the kind of place she loves. Beck stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. Jade stepped out of the car gracefully, light as a cat. They walked through the old cemetery, sharing words, laughter, and kisses as the full moon rose slowly above them.

Finally, they were sitting on an old, craggy stone bench leaning into each other's warmth. Beck finally broke the content silence. He coughed, feeling‒just a bit‒uneasy. "I know you might not be ready for this, and that's okay," he said awkwardly. "I'm new at this too. I have to ask you a very important question."

At the words "very important question" her head snapped around. "What?" she asked, vaguely worried. Beck took a deep breath and sank down on one knee. "Jadelyn August West, will you marry me?"

She looked around, shocked. Then she smirked at him. "My god, you think I'd say no?" She pulled him up and kissed him, savoring the feeling. Softly, he slipped the ring on, a simple etched gold band inset with a single black diamond. With her eyes aglow with happiness, she kissed him again.

**A/N: Wow. How's that for a clichéd ending? As always, please leave a review. Thank you, and there will be more Bade on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoo! Second chapter! Hopefully this will upload a little longer, because since my handwriting is crazy big on my notepad, my paragraphs end up tiny on the computer.**

Jade walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts, her ring still on her finger. Cat ran up to her. "Jadey! Where were you last night? Were you and Beck snoodling again?"

"You could say that. . . "

"Ooh! What's that on your hand! It's so‒sparkly!"

Jade blushed, which was in itself an amazing feat. She muttered, "An engagement ring." Cat screamed loud enough for passerby in the hall to glance at them worriedly. "Oh my god! Does Beck know?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No Cat, I'm secretly cheating on him with‒yes, of course he knows! He was the one who gave it to me!"

Out of the corner of her mascara-lined eye she saw Beck walk up, smirking. "Hey, babe," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Havin' fun?" He glanced over at Cat, who was (all too obviously) trying not to squeal.

Finally, when she did open her mouth, she whispered, "Can I be your flower girl?"

Jade rolled her eyes again, trying not to smile. "Damn girl, you're my maid of honor!"

Cat couldn't help herself. She screamed.

**line break of epicness**

Somehow, word had gotten round that they were getting married, despite their friends swearing to secrecy. Whispers followed them around: "Why are they getting married now? Is she like, pregnant or something?" "She's such a bitch. He could do so much better."

Finally, the aforementioned "bitch" got fed up and pulled out a megaphone and yelled, "Yes, we're getting married, and no, we don't want your opinion. Just fuck off!"

Beck laughed. "Just blending in with the crowd, huh?" She gave him one of her sharp grins, only for him. He laughed again and kissed her cheek. He pulled back, suddenly serious.

"Did you tell your parents yet?"

She huffed in frustration. "Dammit, I knew I forgot something! Did you tell yours?

Beck looked down guiltily. "No."

Jade sighed. "Here, let's get my dad over with first, then we'll tell your parents."

Beck groaned. "Do we have to do your dad first? He hates me."

Jade grinned. "I know."

**A/N: Woot! Second chapter up! Leave a review and Jade won't hack you to pieces!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is gonna be epic. I hope. And to all my patient readers: I'm sorry. My stubby little fingers type ****_insanely_**** slow.**

They had already told their friends, and it was reaffirmed that Andre was to be Beck's best man and Cat was to be Jade's maid of honor. Heck, that was the easy part; the hard part was yet to come.

Together, they drove down the long winding road to her father's house. Uneasily, Beck raised his hand to knock on the door. His fist didn't even touch the door's obsessively polished surface. It was flung open by a businessman with stern blue eyes. Beck froze, his hand suspended in midair.

"What do you want?" Jade's father grouched.

He had never liked Beck. He had dismissed him as a youthful crush, nothing more.

Beck decided to be blunt and get it over with. "Sir, I'm marrying your daughter."

Jade winced behind him. Her father's face went through a series of color changes any chameleon would be proud of. In a very soft, unsettling voice, David West said, "If you leave, hurt, or in any way upset my daughter in any way, shape, or form, I will personally hunt you down and end you."

Beck stared, still shocked, as Mr. West slammed the door in his face. Jade snickered behind him.

"I think that went well."

**Line Break**

Sonia Oliver thought back to the time her son had first brought home his girlfriend to meet them. Quite frankly, she was horrified. The Goth clothes, the snarky side comments, and most of all that _tattoo. . . _She never really thought they were all that serious until they showed up on her living room sofa declaring their everlasting love for each other.

"Are‒are you sure you two want to do this?" her husband queried, looking as lost as she felt. "You two are awfully young."

The girl‒Jade‒ smiled, for once looking free of sarcasm. "From what I hear," she retorted, "you two weren't that young when you got hitched."

"Yes, well‒" Ben Oliver fumbled for words. Sonia smoothly cut in. "Well, we knew we were made for each other."

Jade smiled. "Well, that's how we feel too. "

Beck joined the conversation. "Mom. Dad. I know you want the best for me and this is it. Trust us. We can do this."

Sonia threw her hands up in the air. "This is hard for me to say, but‒I trust you." Her husband nodded. "I agree."

Jubilant, Beck kissed Jade on the cheek and she smiled again, for the moment free from rancor.

_When she smiles like that, it's easy to see why he loves her,_ Sonia thought. _This might work._

**A/N: It was really fun writing Jade's dad. I love how here, he does love his daughter but he has a hard time showing it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Love you guys! *virtual hug* This is a filler chapter. I don't really like how it turned out, but. . . here we are! Chapter 4!**

Jade anxiously surveyed her reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirror in front of her. Nervously, she smoothed down the black satin skirt. She smiled, remembering how she got the dress.

It had almost been like that TV show, _Say Yes to the Dress_. Cat, Tori, and she had gone out to a bridal boutique to find her a dress. It had been hectic trying to find time to go amid all the planning she and Sonia had to do.

They had tried dress after dress, all either too low cut, too long, too _something_ to wear. Finally, she had glimpsed a snippet of black lace peek out between the white. Walking over, she had pulled out an absolutely gorgeous black satin and lace dress.

Cat had flitted over and gasped. "Jadey! It's so‒you!" And so the matter was settled. She was getting married in black, despite all the superstitious crap.

So here she was, fidgeting anxiously with her dress and apparently trying to swallow what felt like a big, cold ball of nerves. Cat fluttered around her, adjusting jewelry and hair until it made Jade dizzy to watch her.

Finally, she couldn't take the stress anymore. She sat down on the makeup bench, clutching her hands in her lap. "Cat?" The artificial redhead looked over at her, smiling innocently. "Mmm?"

Jade twisted her hands, staring off into the distance. "Jade?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Am I making a huge mistake?" she barely whispered. Cat came over to sit next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I have spent four years watching you two work together. You both love each other, and you both always will. You'll be _fine_."

Jade looked at her thoughtfully. Then, in a rare show of affection, Jade smiled, albeit a little teary. "You're my best friend, you know." Cat smiled back, then, reaching out, wiped away a welling tear. "Don't wanna spoil your makeup," she laughed. And so they sat, two girls who had grown into women together, in comfortable silence.

**Another line break**

Across the hall of the small chapel they were getting married in, almost the exact same scene played out. Beck paced back and forth anxiously as Andre leaned against the wall. He shook his head. "Man, calm down. You're getting me dizzy here."

Beck paused mid-stride and turned to his best man, looking slightly panicked. He brushed back his hair frantically. "I can't do this!"

Andre jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, surprised. "Calm down there. You're not telling me you're backing out, are you?"

Beck shook his head furiously. "Oh hell no," he shuddered. "But‒but what if I. . . screw up? What if I leave her, or, I don't know, hurt her somehow?"

Andre fixed him with a level stare. "_Are_ you going to screw up?"

He thought for a moment, brow furrowed. "No," he decided. "I won't. Not if I can't help it."

Andre clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man."

Robbie stuck his head in the door. "Guys? You're up. It's time."

**A/N: I feel like Rick Riordan for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I probably won't be updating during the week because school's going to start. I'll try to get the next chapter up next weekend. I didn't like this chapter as much as it was kind of a filler for me. Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter! This one's going to be quite a bit longer. Thanks for hanging with me, guys! **

There was a rap at the door of Jade's changing room. Tori poked her head in, grinning broadly. "Jade? It's time."

Cat hopped up immediately, jumping excitedly in place as Jade got to her feet, wobbling slightly in her heels. She walked to the door and took her father's hand, who, it must be said, looked slightly teary. Jade leaned in and whispered in her dad's ear, "Don't let me fall, Dad." He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry."

A familiar tune echoed down the hall; her cue. Slowly she walked her way down the narrow aisle. Heads turned and noses were blown. Where had all these people come from? She didn't even_ know_ half of these people. Oh wait, there was Aunt Bertha. And Sikowitz. And who the hell invited Sinjin? For the first time in her life, Jade West felt stage fright.

Jade negotiated the walkway/gauntlet successfully, and in an age-old tradition, her father placed her hand grudgingly in Beck's. Her eyes devoured his face, like a fire licking at wood. His face was equally as awestruck, and he smiled at her, dazed.

The priest said his part (it all blended into one big mess of duty, support, fidelity, whatever) and the all-important words were spoken. "Do you, Beckett James, take Jadelyn August as your lawfully wedded wife?" He let out a breath he was subconsciously holding. "I do."

The priest turned to Jade. "And do you, Jadelyn August, take Beckett James as your lawfully wedded husband?" She had the vaguest feeling of stepping across a great, vast threshold as she answered, "I do."

"Then‒" the priest smiled. "By the power vested in me by the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now‒" a storm of tears from the audience‒ "kiss the bride."

To a cacophony of cheering, Beck nearly swept her off her feet as their lips met, gasping. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. But all too soon, it was over, and they turned around, red-cheeked and gasping, to face the roaring crowd.

**LINE BREAKING STARS**

In Jade's opinion, they spent an agonizingly long time receiving gifts and congrats. She was beginning to wish they had eloped when Cat came running up, practically sparkling in her ruffled pink dress. "Ooohh Jadey, I'm so happy for you!" Cat squealed in her ear as she hugged her tightly. Startled, Jade hugged her back. Behind her, Tori walked up. Cat felt Jade stiffen as she approached.

Jade's voice was apprehensive. "Tori."

"Jade." Tori took a few steps closer. The brunette reached out her hand. "I've never really liked you and I _know _you've never liked me. But‒well, seeing as there's no chance of me stealing Beck away‒you wanna call it quits?"

Jade scrutinized the singer for a few seconds, and then nodded. She shook Tori's hand. "I'm still keeping my eyes on you," she warned, but she laughed as she said it. Tori grinned, visibly relieved at making peace between her and Jade.

Robbie came up next, with a framed pair of gold and silver scissors and a strange story of Sinjin sitting in the bathroom sobbing. Then Andre, with a hug and a promise of a song for them. Then Sikowitz, and Lane, and a long, long line of others. Then the after party started, which was, of course, held at Hollywood Arts High School.

It was fabulous, mainly because only the people she actually _knew_ were there. Finally, everyone was gone, and the young couple stood alone in the middle of the room.

Well, not entirely alone. Jade heard a rustle in the back of the room and whipped around. "Sinjin! The party's over! Get out!"

The rustles increased in volume as Sinjin scurried through the door. They listened as echoes filled the room and quieted.

Jade sighed and leaned on Beck's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's nice to have Hollywood Arts to ourselves," she murmured, nestling closer into his side. Beck sat down on the floor, pulling her down with him. He kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth. They sat like that for quite a while, hugging, snuggling, and in Cat-Speak, snoodling. Finally, she broke the silence. "Beck?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me you love me?"

Beck smiled. "I love you," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Jade pulled herself up, blinking dozily in confusion. "What, no magic word?" she asked. He sat up next to her and wrapped his arms tighter around her, laughing softly. "Babe, right now you don't even need to _ask_."

**A/N: Whoof. Finally done. I dunno about you guys, but I personally loved that ending. I might do a smut follow-up of this story. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
